sevenbladesarchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Hel
Thanatos, Hellion or "Hel", is formerly a main character of Blade Diver introduced in ††et Ero and is a recurring character in EtC. He is a former immortal known by the name of Casik the Night God. Story An orphan with no name, Hel took on the identity of the Hellion, joining a gang of biker terrorists. Following some contention with the gang's leader, Hel tried to leave the group for which he was marked for death. The gang was massacred as they attempted to kill him. Later, having rescued a young blonde woman from the pouring rain, Hel found himself inaugurated into the battle for the fate of the world, in turn, finding himself relegated to a reluctant partnership with the first Diver, Azur Starrond. Millennia after the events of Blade Diver, Thanatos found Azurel and Raiden. A misunderstanding resulted in Raiden crashing to Riene and subsequently becoming the unwilling weapon of the Czernus. In retaliation, Azurel stripped Thanatos of the Element that made him eternal, banishing him to Riene and a somewhat similar fate to Raiden. When Thanatos is first encountered, he is merely a proud and remorseless bounty hunter who works with his companion and partner, Thandy, to hunt down the Shrouder Nexus. Personality Hel is a very withdrawn individual. He is distrusting of those he does not know well and usually keeps his thoughts to himself which causes him to give off an air of malice. Appearance A perpetual thug, Hel is draped in the typical gangland fatigues, including worn jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. Relationships Raiden Hel has virtually no relationship with Raiden past the initial meeting during which their resultant misunderstanding led to the latter becoming the creature known as Soulstorm. Azurel Azurel, who was once Azur Starrond, was eventually forced to work alongside the former gang member Hellion in order to save their world. Together they provided sword and shield in a war that decided the fate of their planet. Heaven Leigh Formerly, Hel's Element of Armistice which granted him the use of the Shield, a powerful force that made him nearly invulnerable to harm and could be manipulated with practice to extend around those he wished to protect. Like Azur and Galax, Hel and Leigh were eventually merged into a single being whom Rienans would come to call Casik. However, since their separation by Azurel, they have no memory of their true significance to each other and when they finally meet again, only regard each other as scorned exes. Thandy Hel's partner and significant other. They work together to hunt wanted criminals. They have one daughter, known as Junior, although they had adopted Reiko as their own for a time. Hel's relationship with Thandy could be argued as being loving. Junior Hel's daughter, she has the ability to create clones of herself by imparting her influence onto others. This process is so strong, her victims take on her physical appearance. Lil Killer The nickname taken by Reiko when he was temporarily associated with Thanatos and Thandy. Like Hel, Reiko showed very little aversion to killing people when it was necessary. At some point, however, he eventually left the group.